1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal display devices, response characteristics in operation vary depending on temperatures. Specifically, when the temperature of liquid crystals is low, a response speed decreases. Due to this, known is a temperature control system that heats the liquid crystal display device with a heater depending on a temperature detected by a temperature detector for detecting the temperature around the liquid crystal display device (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4623161).
However, the temperature detector disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4623161 is arranged outside a display panel of the liquid crystal display device. Thus, the position of the temperature detector is too far from the liquid crystals in the display panel, so that accuracy is insufficient in a configuration for measuring the temperature of a device including the liquid crystals. In the temperature control system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4623161, the temperature detector and the heater are individually provided. Accordingly, spaces in which the temperature detector and the heater are respectively arranged are required, which increases a size of a product. The increase in size of the product restricts a design of the product.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a liquid crystal display device that can measure the temperature of a configuration containing the liquid crystals with higher accuracy, and there is a need for a liquid crystal display device that includes both of a configuration for measuring the temperature and a configuration for heating and is downsized.